


Самые счастливые люди на свете

by Olivin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin





	Самые счастливые люди на свете

Всё-то у них было нехорошо.  
Сначала всему виной была лужа. Которая во время их первой встречи некстати оказалась рядом. Хотя, возможно, не будь лужи, вторая встреча бы не состоялась. Не стоит недооценивать силу мокрых чёрных волос.  
Впрочем, вторую встречу тоже вряд ли можно назвать удачной. Из-за ножа. Жизненная мудрость гласит: когда предлагают приятно провести вечер – не кидаются на тебя с ножом, пытаясь убить.  
Третья, четвёртая и пятая были явно провальными, потому что строить тёплые дружеские отношения военный трибунал крайне мешает.  
Шестая не удалась из-за титанов. Впрочем, иногда они выплёвывали нечто похожее на сердечки, но обычно встреча с титанами означала лишь много шума, пота и крови. Никакой романтики.  
Седьмую испортила стена Мария. Которой вздумалось пасть. Как раз в тот момент, когда щёлкнул замок, задвинулись шторы и весь отряд, затаив дыхание, приник к дверям и ждал логического продолжения. Но, как уже говорилось, с этими титанами никакой романтики.  
Короли, к слову, куда как романтичнее. Помнится, последний правящий король организовал им, спустя долгие месяцы, встречу в тюремных казармах. Наверно, это можно было бы счесть романтичным, если бы их не собирались утром повесить.  
Впрочем, когда и титаны, и короли кончились, им снова не повезло. Хотя один мой знакомый считает наоборот, но зачем домик у моря однорукому и не умеющему плавать? Так что из этой правительственной затеи не вышло ничего хорошего. Но на то оно и правительство, чтобы его затеи всегда заканчивались крахом…  
– Бабушка, бабушка!  
Задремавшая было Ханджи встрепенулась и поправила очки.  
– Бабушка, но получается, они всю жизнь были несчастны?  
Ханджи улыбнулась, глядя на расстроенных внуков, и покачала головой:  
– Нет, я думаю, они были самыми счастливыми людьми на свете.


End file.
